TSS Sleeping Beauty
by Eszie
Summary: What would the agents do in a nice and quiet week before Christmas Eve? They are going to make a play of Sleeping Beauty. Anita & Victor


TSS – Sleeping Beauty

"I just don't get it." Victor Volt said. "We are secret agents, not performers."

He and Anita Knight walked through the hallways of the U.Z.Z. base.

"Come on, Victor." Anita said. "It's something new. Besides, The Chef is still running away from the carrots, prince Spong has still detention, the Reptogators and the Impostors are still fighting with each other and Doctor Doctor is back to Monkey Nutt Island. And it is fun to do it on Christmas Eve."

"So we have all the time of the world." Victor sighed and Anita smiled.

"It's a play about Sleeping Beauty, I love that story." Anita looked to Victor. "And you were very good at the auditions."

"Well, I hope I don't have a big role, I mean…it's nothing for me."

"Hey!" sounded and agents Kowalski and Eliza Fox walked to Anita and Victor.

"So, do you two know which role you have?" Eliza asked and Victor and Anita shook their heads. "I'm the good fairy."

"And I'm the bad fairy, a witch." Kowalski laughed.

"It sure fits you." Victor teased and Kowalski gave him a friendly push.

"Anyway, I'm going to buy a black wig, I mean, a witch has black hair, most of the time."

"Who are the king and the queen?" Anita asked.

"All I know is that Wobble Toes is the king." Eliza said.

"I'm the queen."

"What a surprise." Victor said, sarcastically.

"Why?" Lucy Woo said. "I mean, I did audition for the fairy."

"Because Wobble Toes is the king." Anita said with a smile.

"Well, I guess it's once a couple, always a couple." Lucy smiled. "Here's the list." and she pointed to a paper, which was pinned on the wall.

"Let me see." Anita looked on the list and a few seconds later she looked to Victor. "I'm the princess." she said.

"So, who's the lucky prince?" Eliza said and she looked on the list.

"That should be me."

Everybody looked to Victor.

"Here, it says; the prince with my name behind it." Victor said and he pointed to the list.

"That's great, right?" Eliza said. "I mean, you've got the leading part."

"Besides, the play isn't that big. It's just for fun." Kowalski said.

"I think I can live with it." Victor smiled.

Not much later, the women sat at the lunch table.

"So, aren't you nervous?" Kowalski asked to Anita.

"Why would I?" Anita asked.

"Well, because there's a kissing scene in the story." Eliza said. "And I think that you two have to really kiss each other."

"Oh, please, you've fake kisses for that. We'll think of something." Anita said.

"But a real kiss would look like a…well real kiss." Eliza said.

"Come on, girls, don't tease Anita like that." Lucy said. "It isn't her fault that she and Victor have to kiss each other."

Meanwhile, Victor sat with Ray and Kent at an other lunch table.

"So, are you going to kiss her for real?" Kent asked.

"We'll think of something." Victor said.

"But a real kiss looks more realistic than a fake one." Ray said.

"You'd think?" Victor said sarcastically.

"Come on, Victor. It's the only chance you get if you really want to kiss her." Kent said.

Victor sighed. "But I don't want to kiss her. We're just partners, nothing more, nothing less. I like her as best friend."

"And you think we believe that?" Kent asked.

"I'm not asking you to believe it, but it would nice if you did. Well, excuse me, but Anita and I have to practice for the play." and with that, Victor walked away.

"Don't kiss her for real before the real performance!" Kent said while Victor walked to the women lunch table.

"Are you coming with me, Anita?" Victor asked. "We need to practice for the play."

Anita nodded. "I'm coming." she said and she said goodbye to the other women.

* * *

"Anita, you need to try on your costume."

Victor and Anita were practicing their roles. Although it seemed so easy, they still need to work out the kiss.

"I'm coming!" Anita said and she looked to Victor. "We really need to think something about the kiss." she said. "The performance is in two days."

"We'll think of something." Victor said and Anita walked of the stage.

"It looks beautiful, Mildred." Anita said when she was behind the curtains. In front of her stood Mildred Volt, holding a purple dress. "How did you knew that purple is my favourite colour?"

Mildred smiled. "Just a lucky guess." she said. "Try it on so I can see if I need to make some changes." Anita took the dress and she walked away.

And she came back a few minutes later, in her purple dress.

"You look wonderful in it." Mildred said with a smile.

"Thank you." Anita said. "It fits, so… I don't think you have to change a bit of it."

Just when Anita wanted to walk away, Victor walked off the stage. "Wow, Anita, you look beautiful in that dress."

Anita blushed a little bit. "Thank you." she said and she walked away.

Mildred looked to Victor. "Your costume is down the hallway." she said with a smile. "But I don't think I need to change something."

"Thanks, mum." Victor said and he walked away. Meanwhile, he was thinking about the relationship between him and Anita. He just knew that he loved Anita more than just a friend or just a partner and he hoped that Anita loved him that way too. Victor grabbed his costume, which was hanging on a doorknob. He wanted to walk into the room, when he heard Anita sing the song from the animation movie of Sleeping Beauty; Once upon a dream.  
"Anita, is that you?" he asked before he entered the room and almost immediately the singing stopped.

"I'm almost ready." sounded and Victor waited till Anita walked outside of the room.

"Thanks for waiting." Anita said with a smile.

"No problem." Victor said and he wanted to tell her he heard her sing, but she was already gone.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and the Viewing Theatre was full of friends and family of the cast and agents of U.Z.Z.

"Your mother did a wonderful job on those costumes." Eliza said. She was wearing a orange fairy costume and she waved with her wand.

"Would you be careful with that, you could hurt someone." Victor said with a smile.

"Well, maybe I could grand your wish." Eliza said with a smile.

"If that would be possible, I would wish that nothing would go wrong this night."

"What do you think?" suddenly sounded and a woman in a black costume and black hair walked to Victor and Eliza.

"I wouldn't recognize you." Eliza said with a smile.

"Same here." Victor said. "But you look great."

"Thanks." Kowalski said.

"The show is about to start." they suddenly heard. "Everyone to their places."

* * *

"Here she is, the woman of my dreams."

Victor was on the stage. He walked to Anita, who was lying on a medieval bed. "You slept for almost a hundred years and now it's time to wake up." He kneeled in front of the bed and he looked to Anita. He stood up again and lowered his head. He and Anita had agreed to try to use the fake kiss technique, but he changed his mind. Victor bended his head and his lips touched Anita's lips. He dreamt of this moment and now he did it.

Anita had the feeling that she was falling asleep when Victor walked on stage. She was happy to hear him say those lines. Those were phrases he wouldn't say in real life and now he did. They both agreed that they tried a fake kiss technique, so Victor would touched her chin in stead of her lips. She noticed that Victor bended his head and suddenly she felt his lips on hers. He did it so softly, so sweet, that Anita had to hold herself back from returning Victor's kiss.

"Is that you, my prince?" Anita said when Victor stopped kissing her. "You have been long in coming."

"Yes, my dear princess." Victor helped Anita up from the bed. "I'm going to take you with me to my castle, where we'll live happily ever after."

The curtain fell down and the audience started to applaud.

* * *

"Victor, why did you do that?"

Anita and Victor were standing in a room, which was turned into a dressing room for this evening. "I thought…"

"Wasn't it good enough?" Victor asked.

Anita smiled. "It…it was amazing." she said. "But, we can't do this, we're partners."

"And we're friends, I don't want to risk our friendship." Victor said. "It was… Can you forgive me for what I did?"

Anita gave Victor a strange look. _How could I ever forgive you for giving me the sweetest kiss in my life?_ She thought and she only nodded.

Victor smiled. "I'll see you later." he said and he gave her a quick kiss on her lips. He left a confused Anita behind in the dressing room.

"I could never forgive you for giving me the most wonderful kiss in my life." Anita whispered. She felt that she needed to tell Victor what she feels for him, but in the hallway bumped she into someone else.

"Ah, Anita." the Italian sculptor said. "You were perfect. And the kiss, it looked so real."

"Thank you." Anita said. "Have you seen Victor, Alphonse?"

"Not after the show." Alphonse said. "Did you know…"

"I'm sorry, but I need to find Victor." Anita said and she walked away from Alphonse.

But how hard Anita looked for Victor, she couldn't find him.

Anita sighed. "The only day that he kissed me and he's gone." she smiled a little bit. "This started to sound like Cinderella."

"But I didn't disappear." sounded and Victor sat down next to Anita.

"Where were you?" Anita asked.

"Everywhere and nowhere." Victor smiled. "I heard you were looking for me."

"There is something I wanted to tell you." Anita said. "I…"

Victor smiled. "I love you too." he whispered and he gave her a soft kiss on her lips. "I wanted to tell you before the performance, but I couldn't and I thought that this would be a better way to tell you."

Anita smiled. "It was the best surprise of my life." she said and they bended towards each other and gave each other the most wonderful kiss of their lives.

* * *

_I found this story on my laptop. I almost forgot that I had it and I thought it would be nice to place it here. I hope you liked it. =D  
I only own Eliza Fox and nobody else. The Secret Show belongs to Tony Collingwood. _

_xxx'jes  
Eszie_


End file.
